Hidden Love: A Clato Fanfiction
by Veegal
Summary: The Hunger Games, from Clove and Cato's point of view. A background story to their history before the 74th Hunger Games. A bit of Clarvel, Glato and heaps of Clato. Picture is not mine, credited in profile!
1. Training Centre

**Clove's POV**

The training centre of District 2 is just what I had expected. Various equipment, high-tech, menacing trainers, it was exactly like my imagination. As I stare at the front of the counter, the man in front seemed to be bewildered by such a small child coming into a place like this.

I know that my skills are just as equal as some others that are a lot older than me, or even better. I take a breath and head to the counter. Once I join, I can never turn back.

"Uh, are you joining?" He asks skeptically. Not many 6 year olds start training, especially in this centre.

I nod and stare into his green eyes. "Clove Sequira," I say briefly.

The man nods slowly and leads me into a room, with different stations for training. He then leaves me to a sturdy man who examines me for a second.

A smile appears on his face as soon as he sees me, and he pats me on the back. "Ah, so this is the talented Clove I've heard about!"

I blush slightly. My father had been the victor of the 63rd Hunger Games, and ever since I was born, he had trained me every day. Now, he feels that I need to learn some 'professional' skills, but I don't even think that's necessary.

"Now, Clove. Feel free to go to any station you like and show me what you can do. Don't be stressed, it's not a test or anything," He says, and then walks back to his chair and watches me carefully.

I have no choice but to go to one of the stations. My eye immediately darts to the knife-throwing station. This is what I am known for. I take 3 knives and throw each on different dummies. They land right in the middle, apart from one, which had slightly missed to the left.

I pass through the other stations easily, excelling at archery and spearing, and climbing up a tree in less than a minute. Luckily, the man stops me before I can go to the mêlée combat station, from which I need a lot more practice on.

"You certainly show some potential, my dear. Now-"

His sentence is cut off when 2 boys walk in, chattering and laughing. The blonde haired boy stares at me, and then smirks, while the black haired one gives a friendly smile.

"Ah. Syne and Cato. I see you bothered to join us" The trainer says.

Cato, the blonde haired boy as I can see, rolls his eyes and sighs. "Filote, I have some training to do. I'll see you later..."

Filote grabs his shoulder, his expression changing completely. "Cato. I'm assigning you to be partners with Clove, here"

Syne looks at me, then at Cato, then quickly at Filote. "But I'm his partner!" I feel quite sorry for him, but I remain silent.

"Don't worry, Syne. You'll have a chance to select a new partner"

As Syne is about to leave, I mouth a "Sorry" to him, and he smiles in return. Then I realise that Filote has disappeared, too. It was now only me and Cato.

He folds his arms, raising an eyebrow. "You better be good to be my training partner." He says, cocky.

I shrug and throw a knife that strikes a dummy in the heart, 10 metres away from me. "Is that good enough for you?"

Cato smiles, and nods. "Congratulations. You've received the position of 'Cato's Training Partner'!"

We both laugh.

* * *

**My first ever Fanfiction! I'm so sorry if this isn't that good, but please bear with me! Please review if you want to see more chapters :D **


	2. Celebration

_5 years later..._

**Cato's POV**

I smile at the sight of her throwing her knives effortlessly, yet accurately. I've never seen a time when she's missed the direct bullseye with a knife. It's unusual how she can be so skilled at her age.

Although she needs a little work on fighting with melee weapons, Clove could turn out to be the best female fighter District 2 has ever had. We work together extremely well, it's as if we know what we're both thinking. I finally snap back into reality and cup my hands over my mouth.

"Hey, Clove!"

She abruptly stops what she was doing and turned around, a smile spread across her face. "This better be important to interrupt my training!" Clove calls back, but starts to walk towards me anyway.

I wait for her to come to me first, to save energy from shouting. I glance back quickly to check if Syne had arrived, but there is no sign of him anywhere.

"You don't remember what today is?" I ask unhurriedly, clicking my fingers right beside her right ear.

Clove thinks for a second, then her eyes widen in surprise. She does a quick facepalm to show her embarrassment, and we both laugh.

"Hey girlies, are you coming or what?" I hear an all too familiar voice ring out from behind us. We give each other a quick nod, then sprint over to Syne, almost knocking him over.

Today was the very day that Clove had joined us, the day she became my partner. Although it was nothing to be celebrated about, we recognise this day as the beginning of our friendship. Every year, we secretly slip out to the woods of District 2, without anybody knowing apart from Filote. The fence that surrounds the border of the city is 'hazardous and electric', but there is a small log next to the far right fence that allows us to hop over.

We sit down in the hidden parts of the woods. For safety, Clove brings her knives, Syne brings his spear, and I bring a small hatchet I always keep in my hidden belt. Before we can settle down and gaze up at the sky, Clove gives both of us a hug. I can tell that Syne is puzzled, and so am I, but I can feel my face burn red.

"I...I don't know what I'd do without you guys..." she starts, and rests her head on Syne's shoulder.

Syne smiles and sighs heavily. He is a year older than me, so Clove and I regard him as our big brother. Even though I know that she only treats him like a brother, I feel a tinge of envy deep inside of me.

It was after an hour of laughing and talking when we realise that we had been too carried away. We were late, and if we didn't come back soon, we would have to face severe consequences. Swiftly, we dart across the field and over the electric fence, hoping to return in time.

It wasn't after I turned back when I realise that Syne had vanished. Clove shoots me a questioning look, but I shrug back, hoping that he had gone home using the official way to look natural. I silently wave goodbye as we separate into our homes.

* * *

**Chapter 2 :) Thank you so much for reading! I'm beginning to get addicted to writing this fanfic. Sorry if that's too short, next chapter will be a lot more thrilling.**

**A big thank you BeccaRawrsATL for my first review!**


	3. Lashes

**Clove's POV**

Two hands shake me, and someone is screaming my name. I snap my eyes open, and find a blonde haired boy desperately screaming and staring at me. It's Cato. But why is he so scared, so worried? What happened?

"Cato? What's wrong? What happened?" I ask quickly, rubbing my eyes with my left hand. However, he doesn't answer. Cato drags me out of my bed, still in my singlet and track pants, and leads me out into the cold, crisp morning air.

"Hey! Wait! Where are we going? What's happened?" I repeat as a cold gust of wind passes through me. It seems to be quite early in the morning, about 4 or 5, but I can hear a hum of people chatting and murmuring in the distance.

"You'll see when we get there," Cato gasped quietly, "It's Syne..." I feel a pang of horror as I start to run side by side with Cato. It must be something dreadful, I can tell by the tone of Cato's voice.

Finally, as we reach the commotion, I push through the immense crowd, hoping to catch a glimpse of what was happening. Was it a fight? Why is everyone so excited to see this...if it _was_ a fight?

Then I see the Peacekeepers. They stand facing the opposite direction in a line, so as not to give any opportunity to let anybody take a peek. With the help of Cato, I shove a Peacekeeper to the side. My eyes widen in horror as I see the limp figure.

"SYNE! SYNE!" I yell desperately, rushing towards him as the Peacekeeper lashes him again. Cato follows behind me and knocks anybody who dares try to stop him, but nobody holds me back. The heartless Peacekeeper prepares for another lash, but he stops when he sees that we are in the way, and tries to move us aside.

Cato and I stare at Syne, wounded and in anguish. There is blood all over him, and his skin is covered with cuts and bruises. I can't see him like this, not ever. Cato screams his name over and over, checking his wounds, but Syne remains silent.

Finally, Filote arrives with the District 2 mayor, who orders the Peacekeepers to leave immediately. I'm taken aback by their obedience; since when had they listened to people none other than the Capitol? Just as the Peacekeeper who had tortured Syne is about to leave, I reflectively take a knife in my pocket and aim it at his head. He drops to the floor with no reaction, and I realise I have just killed my first victim.

Filote and Cato are looking right at me while some other people carefully transport Syne into the hospital. I can see satisfaction in Cato's eyes, and he smiles at me, but Filote is furious. Killing a Peacekeeper is rebelling against the Capitol, and the Capitol can think of many ways to punish me just for that. I look to Filote and Cato, then down at the dead Peacekeeper, then at the mayor. However, my spirit lifts when he declares that these Peacekeepers were his guards, not the Capitol's.

"I will say one more time, that I did not order these Peacekeepers to punish Syne. The Capitol has seen Syne's actions and is responsible for this. I wish him the best" He says softly, then leaves without turning back, the Peacekeepers trailing behind him.

Anger bubbles up from inside me. Treating people like animals, don't they have a heart? I clench my fist in anger, digging my nails into my palm. Doesn't this only happen to District 10, 11, 12? How could they give such a terrible punishment to a 14 year old?! I zone out into an imagination of the Capitol falling, with no hope left for them to rule again, until a hand rests on my shoulder.

"Clove..." Cato whispers in my ear, gently nudging me, "Let's go see how Syne's doing"

I nod slowly and release my grip on my fists. We both make our way to the hospital, anxious on how he's doing. The hospital is empty - everyone who was watching had decided to ditch and get some more rest. After what seemed like hours, although it could only be minutes, a doctor slowly approaches us.

"Is he okay? Did anything major happen to him?" I blurt out suddenly, stepping forward to meet the doctor.

The doctor hesitates momentarily, but smiles and leads us to the upper floor of the hospital. We enter a hospital room, where Syne looks pretty worn out. I've never seen him hurt. It could be because he would win every battle he fought.

"Cato...Clove..." He manages to gasp. We both run to him and Cato kneels down. Cato looks angry...both angry and sad. I know that he won't let this go without a fight, even if I had already killed the Peacekeeper.

"What happened? What did you do to deserve this?!" Cato asks furiously. This was the first time I'd heard him shout today.

Syne laughs dryly and nods at the doctor to leave. After we hear the SLAM of the door, he sighs. "I'm sorry guys. I was careless...I-"

He moans in pain and shuts his eyes. We both rush to see what's wrong, but he shakes us off.

"I'm fine. Look, if I don't make it and die-"

"That won't happen, Syne" Cato interrupts.

"Yeah, but if I don't make it, you guys have to promise me something. If you get chosen to volunteer or take part in the Hunger Games, win for me. I can't stand the thought of someone separating the other" He says, his face expression completely different.

Cato and I glance at each other, then we give Syne a nod. I can't stand it anymore. He turned out like this all because of me. Why did I ever agree to join in?

I drop to my knees and clutch Syne's hand. "I'm so sorry Syne...This was all my fault. Please-"

But before I could finish my apology, there is a continuous high-pitch sound that pierces my ears. I whip around to check with Cato, but he's already ahead of me. He points to a screen that shows what makes my heart skip a beat.

Syne's heart beat has stopped.

* * *

**Yay, a cliffhanger! Anyway, I'm so sorry for not involving any Clato yet, but bear with me! I'll be finishing the history in a few chapters. Cato POV next!**

**Please review! I will only submit the next chapter if I get more reviews :)**


	4. Changes

_Another 5 years later..._

**Cato's POV**

I never thought that it would happen. The day before his death, Syne was so cheerful and...normal. His death had caused an outrage throughout our city in District 2. Everybody was angered at the horrible punishment for what, fun? The Capitol will never be something we'd like to hear, not after what happened, not even if they give us their mercy.

At the very morning that his pulse had stopped, I had rushed outside to get more doctors. The first doctor I met simply gave me a grim smile and shook his head. I was furious. When I reached back, Clove was bawling her eyes out, hugging Syne. Inside of me, I felt like doing to same, but I held it in. Now Syne was gone, I had to be the older brother. I had to be the one who would protect her.

That was the time we both changed. Usually, changes happen to you, but you don't realise it. This situation is different. After many hours of grieving, Filote had Syne taken away, forever. We had constant nightmares, replaying his death and haunting us.

The sweet little Clove that I used to know had transformed completely. She had shut her feelings inside, and the only time she ever reveals her thoughts is only with me. She had increased her training time by hours, which gives her more time to be stronger, better. Her eyes have changed. Not just the sadness and pain that is visible, but the colour, too. Her iris is her normal brown colour, but in the middle, a bright red stands out. It could be because of her crying.

Every time I walk past a person, they always back off. But that's what I want - I want to be feared, so nobody will ever dare harm Clove. My temper has risen a lot, and sometimes I can't even control it. I have strived to be the best, to win every opponent I ever encounter, and to protect her.

Clove and I will only trust each other. Our only ambition is to avenge Syne's death, and cast the downfall of the horrid Capitol.

**Clove's POV**

It's the day before the 74th Hunger Games. There is constant chattering of excitement, of who will be picked and how we will prevail over the other Districts. Just a week before, Cato had successfully beaten his last opponent, which makes him this year's volunteer. I had asked to be eligible to volunteer, but Filote sternly points out that only 18 year olds are permitted.

I don't want to leave Cato. Although I know that he will probably win, the thought of his absence saddens my mood. And if somebody manages to take him off guard and kills him...I can't stand it.

"Cato! Please, don't go..." I beg reproachfully, grabbing his arm, "You could die out there!"

Cato gives me a warm smile and smirks, "Do you think that I'm going to die by the hands of the Capitol?"

"No," I reply, realising that it would take a long time to convince him, "but there is a chance, Cato. Why would you risk your life for this?"

Cato sighs and shakes his head, and I know he won't give up this time. "For Syne. To avenge him."

"Fine! Then I'll just have to volunteer myself." I remark stubbornly, folding my arms. This catches him off track, and he looks at me with his cold, sad eyes.

"You can't, you're only 16-"

"But that doesn't stop me, does that? I could beat those 18-year-old girls easily!" Cato knows that I'm right. He's even witnessed me winning the supposedly 'strongest' girl in the District, with just one knife.

"Then what about Syne's promise?!" Cato yells. I stare at him in surprise. It's true, I had forgotten our promise with him, and we both can't win if we're together in the same game. I sigh heavily and give him a hug.

"Okay...but, you gotta win. For me and Syne?" Cato smiles and hugs me back. Then he departs to his last training session with Filote until he comes back, which could be never.

* * *

**This is a filler to just give you more info :) Anyway, thank you for reading, and please review! **


	5. The Reaping

**Cato's POV**

I take one last look at my hometown before heading over to the city central of District 2. They had already prepared a wide stage arena for the tributes to stand up in, and for our escorts to address the crowd. There are banners with the Capitol sign on them, and a massive screen rolls slowly down.

I take a look around to see if Clove is anywhere in sight. Entering the growing line, I see her queuing, a blank expression on her face as she looks up at the banners. I can't tell what she is thinking now, but I just hope that she won't scheme a plan of volunteering.

A Peacekeeper beckons to me and pricks my finger with a small taser, dabbing my finger on to paper. I withdraw my finger from them, giving them a cold stare, and start making my way over to the 18-year-olds section. In District 2, we are rich enough to have chairs to sit on, but this makes the suspense even greater if somebody gets called up, if somebody volunteers. I sit down on a random chair next to the edge, and the boy next to me immediately moves to another empty chair. I snicker. At least I can have some privacy.

The whole area is almost filled when the escort starts tapping on the microphone. In my opinion, she's hideous. Her face is pale white with make up, and her lipstick green. Her hair is a sick greenish-yellow colour, and she wears a dress that looks like rags, painted shiny to look rich. Her name is Dolly, and it suits her sickly sweet personality.

"Hello! Welcome, welcome!" Dolly sings in a high-pitched tone, "Welcome to the selection of the 74th Hunger Games!"

She holds up her hand and the repetitive film starts again. The film was brought to us all the way from the Capitol about the uprising and the terrifying war. I roll my eyes in disgust. Ever since I was 5, I had watched this clip over and over each year. I don't even understand why they need to keep playing the same film, yet alone play it at all.

When it has finally finished, Dolly takes off her right glove and rubs her hands together. The crowd watches her intently as she trots over to a big, glass ball, filled with pieces of paper. We are the only district who chooses the boy tribute before the girl. She carefully chooses a piece of paper and unfolds it slowly, trying to create suspense. However, not many people are excited, because they know that someone is going to volunteer anyway.

"Kansis Trundle!" She announces. A small boy slowly stands up, hoping that someone will volunteer. He's lucky that I'm here - he won't stand a chance in the Hunger Games.

"I volunteer." I say loudly, fixating my eyes up on Dolly and clenching my fists. I see Kansis sit down in relief in the corner of my eye as I make my way up the brightly lit stage. As I step next to Dolly, I see Clove. Her eyes are sad, but she smiles up at me.

"You look like a fine man to take part in the games! Are you related to Kansis?" Dolly asks me and grabs my hand. I jerk my hand away from her and shake my head.

"What's your name?"

"Cato. Cato Hadley"

"Ah, a fine name indeed" She says and walks up to the second glass bowl for the girl tribute. I can only hear the clip-clop of her heels, as my eyes are fixed on Clove. There is the same sound of the unfolding, when Dolly says the name I dread most.

"Clove Sequira!"

I turn to Dolly immediately, my eyes widening in disbelief. Clove?! Out of all the girls, why Clove? Then I realise that there will be a volunteer. Of course. I turn back to the front in relief, but nobody has volunteered yet.

I glance over to Filote, who is desperately trying to get the winner of the girls to volunteer, when I see who it is. It was the same girl who Clove had beaten, Lou, if I could remember right. She snickered and giggled quietly with her friends, her eyes shining as she looked at Clove. This was her way of revenge for humiliating her. When I get back here, I know what my first priority is to do.

Clove finally stands, her eyes filled with surprise. She slowly walks to the stage, and Dolly takes her hand to hurry her up. She looks even more miserable than before, but I don't get it. Wasn't this what she wanted? To be in the games with me? I follow her gaze and I see that she is glaring at Lou. I guess we both want to kill her.

"Okay, why don't you two shake hands?" Dolly suggests as she takes a big step backwards. I have no choice but to hold my hand out, but Clove is in a daze. To wake her up, I clear my throat loudly, and she quickly notices my hand and shakes it. She looks up at me in confusion, maybe why I'm not as depressed as she is. The truth is, I'm quite happy that I have a reliable, trustworthy teammate with me, and that I won't have to separate from _my_ Clove.

"Let's hear it for this year's tributes: Clove Sequira and Cato Hadley!" As the crowd cheers, we get taken into the quarters inside the building to say our goodbyes. I enter the small room as the door shuts behind me, pacing back and forth.

That's when I realise why Clove was so downhearted. At least one of us would have to break Syne's promise.

* * *

**No new reviews T.T I'm going to make it that I need 2 reviews every chapter posted! I'm sorry xP**

**Anyway, thank you again for reading! This is leading up to the HG, and most importantly, more Clato! Thank you for the faves and follows :)**


	6. Enobaria and Brutus

**Clove's POV**

Right now, I don't know what to feel. Happy? Satisfied? Miserable? Angry? I'm having mixed feelings. I'm elated that I can be with Cato and never worry about him, but then I've broken Syne's promise. Even if the Careers are successful this year, Cato and I would still have to face the appalling fact that we have to kill one another, and we could never fulfill our promise. No matter how hard I think about it, I feel guilty that Syne's promise is going to be thrown away.

The door swings open and a Peacekeeper announces that I had 3 minutes. I look up and expect it to be Cato, but then I remembered that were restricted to meet until we got on to the train that went to the Capitol. Instead, it was my father and Filote. They each give me a hug and assure me that I was going to be okay, that I could win this if I used my abilities.

"Clove, stick with the Careers, and don't let anybody or anything catch you off track. Don't show any mercy, girl" Filote says quickly, so quick that I couldn't understand part of it until I slowed it down in my head.

He hugs me again and start to leave, when I shout after them. "I'll be fine, but Lou...do something about her." I say angrily. Filot turns around and gives me one of his signature winks, which made me feel homesick.

I sit down on a chair and wait until a Peacekeeper ushers me out to what looks like a bullet train. Cato and I remain silent to each other, due to the fact that there were Peacekeepers around us. Dolly continuously blabs on about the luxury of living and all that, but I block my ears and focus on the ground. I can tell that Cato is doing the same thing, too.

We step in the train and head to the left, and I gape at the sight. District 2 isn't poor, it's actually close to being one of the richest districts, but the sight of this is amazing. The interior of the train is like nothing we had expected.

There are many bright coloured chairs with glass tables, and a dining table sits in the right corner of the room. There is a glass chandelier that hangs above us, swaying from side to side. I'm actually worried that it might fall on us. Of course, this is just one room.

Dolly leaves us to find our mentors, so we both sit down next to each other. I sigh deeply and smile. At least I can enjoy this moment of luxury with Cato, the guy I like. I stare at him, but Cato just casually pops a piece of grape into his mouth.

"How are you feeling?" I ask, leaning back against the resilient cushion. Cato leans back as well, his arms folded behind his head. He nods, smiling.

"Pretty good. At least they treat us so we don't feel like prisoners," He remarks. He opens his mouth to say something else, but then the door behind us whizzes open with a machine-like sound. We both turn around, and we see a man and a woman following behind Dolly.

The woman has jet black, curly hair that bobs as she walks towards us. Her skin is tanned and brown, and she is incredibly pretty for a victor. However, as she smiles at us, I notice that her teeth are pointed, like fangs, and they have tints of gold at the point of each tooth.

The man, however, is completely different. He's tall, has a buff build and looks rough, with a bald head and a stubble. He has visible, bulging muscles that indicates that he is strong, and he stands straight. Now that I think about it, Cato resembles him quite a lot, but I brush the thought out of my mind.

"So! Cato and Clove, these are your mentors for this year's Hunger Games! Meet Enobaria and Brutus" She exclaims enthusiastically, and I roll my eyes. I catch Brutus and Enobaria doing the same thing, and I laugh quietly, soft enough for Dolly to not hear.

"I think you can leave us now, Dolly." Brutus says bluntly, holding an arm out to point to the door. Offended, Dolly walks out of the room, muttering to herself about manners and how she is unappreciated. Enobaria and Brutus takes a seat in front of us.

"Do you think you guys can win?" Brutus asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I know I can win." Cato says briefly, folding his eyes. Enobaria smiles and nods, but Brutus doesn't look too happy. He looks at me, expecting an answer too.

"With more training and the right abilities, I have a high percentage." I say quickly. Brutus nods, but turns to Cato.

"Watch it, Cato. I can already tell that your arrogance will take over you" He points out sternly. I can tell that Cato is irritated. He's never liked criticism.

"What are you good at?" Enobaria inquired. I sat up and decided to answer for Cato, just in case he gets another lecture.

"Cato's good with strength and hand-to-hand combat. I'm comfortable with ranged weapons - mostly throwing knives" I say simply. I think I can see a smile on both of their faces.

"That's good, no, that's perfect!" Enobaria says, "We need to have different specialties to work together"

"Cato, you'll be working with me," Brutus cuts in, "and Clove with Enobaria. We need to start right away, even if you guys aren't too eager about it"

I nod, and look outside of the window. I get a small headache as I see things pass me at an incredible speed, but I can see that it is dark. They both stand up and walk back into their cabins, and I look over at Cato. He smiles at me, and sighs.

"Don't take it too personally, okay? They're our mentors - we can't win without their help" I assure him, and stand up to go to my room. Suddenly, I feel his arms wrap around me. We stay in this position for some time. I don't do anything, I can't think of anything right now.

Finally, he lets go without a word, and walks to the left, passing the door. I have nothing to say, so I follow suit, going the other direction. Tomorrow was the start of our preparation for death.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews! They really make my day :) So next, Glimmer and Marvel should be introduced soon.  
Ditching the idea of 2 reviews every chapter to just 1, just because I'm not famous enough xP **

**To BeccaRawrsATL: I cracked up when I saw your review xD Thank you so much! ^.^ **


	7. Tactics

**Cato's POV**

_"CLOVE!" I scream, reaching out to her, but the faceless white men push her farther away from me. They take her 2 metres away from me, then they drop her as if she is a piece of rubbish. I instantly run over to her, but instead I slam head first into something hard, which makes me drop to the floor. _

_There seems to be an invisible wall that separates us, unbreakable. I'm panting uncontrollably, sweat trickling down my face. Suddenly, I hear a piercing scream from my right, but when I turn, Clove is already on the floor. She's limp, and she makes no movement at all. _

_"No..." I gasp, but she doesn't move. She's dead. Minutes later, the familiar sound of the gong rings in my ears, and a black hovercraft appears above us. Clove gets lifted up slowly with a net. "No! CLOVE!" I yell desperately, but it's no use. _

I snap my eyes open. I look around, confused at my whereabouts, when I finally remember that I am on the speeding train. My skin is boiling hot, and sweat is forming around my forehead. The nightmare felt so real, I almost believed that it was happening. I shake it off and hop into the shower to get ready for today.

Before I step out of my room, I check the time. 6:47 AM. It's pretty early in the morning, which is unusual for me since I am certainly not a morning person. I slide the door shut behind me, careful not to wake Dolly, Clove or our mentors. However, as I look to my right, I catch sight of Clove.

I'm almost ecstatic to see her, and I resist the temptation to hug her. A flood of relief washes over me. The dream was just my imagination. We both greet each other, and I nod to her and walk left into the dining room.

Surprisingly, Brutus and Enobaria are already there, laughing and talking to each other. They stop abruptly when they realise that we had arrived. Enobaria stops chewing and checks her watch.

"6:55. Good, you're early" She compliments, and beckons us to sit in front of them. Without hesitation, we both sit down, Clove in front of Enobaria, me in front of Brutus. Brutus unexpectedly peers into my face, and I stare at him back awkwardly. Then he starts laughing hysterically, and we all look at him questioningly.

"Looks like someone's had a nightmare!" Brutus finally calms down and carries on with his food. I flush deeply. How the heck did he know that? I cough to hide my embarrassment and start taking food on my plate. I can see Clove looking at me at the corner of my eye, but I ignore her. I don't want to look like a wimp, especially in front of her.

"Okay, so, how do we win?" I ask, stabbing a piece of potato with my fork. I stare at Brutus, who ignores my question and keeps eating. "We need tips now so we don't waste time when we get to the Capitol. Both of us are-"

"You survive," Brutus interrupts, letting go of his knife and fork, "You stick with the pack and survive. People need to fear you, to be out of your sight so they can live. That way, nobody will dare try to ambush or attack you."

I already know this. In fact, this was my first priority plan anyway. I don't need to be reminded the second time. However, I just eat so they can't make any eye contact with me. Usually, the past tributes and maybe tributes from other districts now are comfortable with their mentors - even developing a personal relationship with them. No matter how much I think about it, I doubt that I can follow that way. Especially not with Brutus.

"What if we're alone? What if all the other Careers have died, or we separate? How will we survive then?" Clove suddenly asks. It's the first time she's talked today, other than our morning greeting. Enobaria and Brutus smile, seeing that at least one of the tributes can ask a sensible question. I can't expect any worse from Clove - she's normally our strategist.

"That's exactly why you need to be independent. You can't trust anyone, not even your tribute partner." Enobaria pauses so we both take that in, but I let it fade in my mind, "When you get to train, don't worry about your fighting techniques. Focus on survival. You've already trained in combat in the past 5 years. The Career pack is your armour. They're supposed to make everyone dread your presence, but it doesn't necessarily mean that they will help you to win. And, honey, if you're dying or wounded and there's nobody to help you, the only thing that can save your life are gifts."

Brutus nods, "And to get gifts, you need sponsors. You need to make everyone like you. Although your stylists do most of the work, both of you must act lovable"

I smile in satisfaction and take a sip of mango juice. Easy. I can get some people to like me, hands down. As I look to Clove, I can tell that she's uncomfortable, almost fidgety. It's true, though. Back in District 2, Clove has never made another friend, apart from Syne and I. It could also be why Lou had decided to pick on her the day she won the fight.

"I'm...I'm not the best at making friends" She says quietly. Enobaria and Brutus laughs lightly, and lean forward.

"Don't worry, sweetie, it's not such a big deal. All you need to do is stick with Prince Charming over here, and you'll be loved heaps!" Brutus jokes. I blush slightly and grin.

Before anybody else could speak, Dolly bursts in the room, wearing the most bizarre outfit yet. She points to a window and smiles. "Smile, sweetie! People are dying to take a look at you!" Enobaria whispers something about being in the spotlight to Brutus, but Clove and I are too stunned to hear.

Outside, we can see the Capitol emerging from the distance. My mouth hangs open as I see the luxurious life the unusual citizens live in. Every one of these people looks exactly like replicas of Dolly! Apart from that horrible sight, the buildings and the immense land catches my eye. It looks like a scene that would come from a future sci-fi movie. Even if we're far away from our destination, there are people cheering as we speed past them. I go to the nearest window and start waving at them, starting my new personality.

However, Clove is still infuriated at the Capitol. I take her hand and whisper softly in her ear. "It's time you start acting. Throw your hatred away and put on a happy face, okay?"

"He's right, Clove" Brutus says. I'm quite surprised. How did he hear me? Anyway, this was the first time he's ever agreed with me, and I have a feeling of satisfaction pass through me, "Cato. You should act charming, yet fierce and confident. And Clove, you should be a sweet, quiet girl, yet sarcastic at the same time"

Me and Clove look at each other, and grin. We don't need to act at all. Finally, the train comes to a sudden halt, and we both get ready to step out. The door slides open and a blinding light shines in our eyes, but we adjust to it quickly. We step out, and the crowd swarms over us like bees. I smile and wave, and some girls even scream. Ugh, I hate those type of girls, but I continue anyway. We will be famous throughout the whole world in a matter of hours.

* * *

**This was particularly fun, yet hard to write, since I needed to include essential information in just one chapter! You can tell that the story's developing :)**

**Thank you all for the reviews! I just love them so much :3**


	8. Parade

**Clove's POV**

I take a deep breath as my personal prep team approaches me. They stare down at me, and I feel like a monster or animal, trapped. I'm not sure whether the stylists are just plain queer, or just what the Capitol residents consider fashionable. Each person has an eccentric hairstyle, along with unusual piercings, non-human skin tones and heavy make up.

Quietly, they whisper to one another, but I can't make out any of the words. I rest my head against the soft pillow of the mattress, when they start to grab at my limbs. As a reflex, I struggle, but the prep leader calms me down and explains that they were starting to work on me. Even though I'm still unsure, I relax and let them do whatever they want. As long as I can get sponsors.

First, they start to wax my skin. Every strip pulled stings, but I let it be. I have to withstand this little pain if I'm going to win the Hunger Games. They move on quickly, though, maybe because I only have a bit of hair on my body. The next events feel like I'm in a fast-forward film. Each of them knows what they're doing, and they don't say a word. Some people start spraying on a substance, some doing my hair, while others are examining me and taking notes. I never expected that so much went into preparing a mere tribute.

Finally, I get sent to a small room. There's a small closet, but I can't see anything else spectacular since the lights are dim and low. For some particular reason, I feel fake, as if I'm part of the Capitol. I sigh in frustration. Is Cato doing alright? I hope they don't change him too much.

I hear the door slam behind me, giving a mechanical click right after. I spin around to see a man smiling at me. For a second, I thought that it was Filote, but I stop in my tracks when I clearly see who he is. He seems to be taller than Filote, but he has a smaller build. Unlike Filote, the man has a friendly, young face. I'm glad that he isn't as crazy as the prep team - no, he looks almost normal, apart from his clothes.

Without a word, he strides across the room and opens the wardrobe. I lean to the side to take a peek at what he's taking, and I see a shimmer of gold shine in my eyes. The man turns to me and grins.

"Ah, Clove, is it? You're a bit young to volunteer," he says as he flattens the piece of clothing down on the bench, "Ah, sorry! Call me Trigent."

I smile and nod, but when I catch sight of the dress I gape. It seems to be in the theme of a roman goddess, and that explains our district's purpose - masonry. All in bronze and gold, it has scaly feather-like material at the neck that stretches into a curve line, and silk hangs down as a sarong-like skirt. The cloth shines in my eyes, and I have to look away to keep it from blinding me.

"Wow...it's amazing, Trigent!" I say finally, still staring at the dress. Trigent seems to be pleased since he starts to talk more about the dress, and then brings out my headdress that goes along with the outfit. It has a metal round hat, with the same type of feather material as wings. It complements with the outfit really well, and I love it, even if I have never taken any interest in fashion at all. Trigent gestures for me to wear it, and he waits patiently. He's not going to stay, is he? After a moment of hesitation, I'm almost sure he expects me to undress in front of him. I guess the past tributes have done so, anyway.

Reluctantly, I start to undress. I feel uncomfortable but I force myself to do it. Trigent suddenly starts to help me put on the dress, and I feel extremely awkward, but he doesn't seem to care or notice. I guess he's used to seeing girls. Eventually, I'm all ready and prepared, all that's left is make up. There is a full-body mirror in the middle of the room, and I smile as I see myself in this marvelous creation.

Trigent leads me outside, where I the other tributes are getting ready to go. This is the first time I've seen the other districts - most of them have ridiculous outfits, I can barely hold in my laughter. I look over to District 1, and roll my eyes. Usually, they have a girl who can rely on nothing but her looks; and sponsors. Their outfits are just as bad as the others, and I'm sure that we have the best stylist.

"Stand up straight and look confident, Clove. The sponsors need to notice you" Trigent whispers. I nod and stand taller, when I see Cato coming. He has the same outfit as me, except manlier, and his headdress doesn't have a top. His prep team has done really well, considering the fact that he almost looks like a celebrity, "Now, these wings on your heads actually flap two and fro, so make that visible"

"Looking good, Clover" He jokes. I playfully hit him. I hate being called Clover...everybody knows that. It's been a long time since he's called me that, though. Syne had first generated it in winter, when he was chattering as he called my name.

"Right back at to you!" I laugh, indicating at his Roman skirt. He folds his arms and stands straight, but his stylist starts to fuss over him. Trigent does the same, too. I'm guessing he's putting on make up to complement the outfit - gold, and glittery.

"Hey, the Romans used to regard skirts as manly. I'm not ashamed to wear one" I hear him say, but I know that he's hating the costume now. I hope that he's wearing shorts underneath, and I snicker to myself.

Finally, the animated voice starts speaking overhead. We all look up to see Caeser Flickerman on the big screen. Caeser is well-known for his sense of humour, and his technique to making everybody look good. He's the guy everyone wants to be with when on stage. On the screen, he gives a cheesy smile, and tells us that we were going out in 5 minutes.

Cato and I slowly approach the carriage. Two black mares snort and look around obediently. I wonder how they get them to be so well-trained as I've seen in the past parades. I jump on first, then Cato, and the horses instantly starts to go forward with no instructions. I look at Cato nervously as we go through the black doors, and into the massive stadium.

There are literally millions of people watching and cheering. The colours they wear are bright and stand out, so everyone contrasts each other. Suddenly I start to shake, which is extremely unusual for me to do. Fortunately, Cato assures me by holding my hand, which is hidden beneath the front decoration of the carriage.

As we finally go out into the spotlight, I can hear the immediate screams of girls as they catch sight of Cato. He really is everybody's ideal guy. I smile and try to act natural as I wave, and I can hear continuous chants of 'CATO' and 'CLOVE'. The support of these people feels good, even though I still hold a grudge.

Suddenly, everybody's attention focuses on the back. District 12 has fire flowing out of their backs! I'm angered at how they had just stolen our spotlight, and so I activate my wings. Cato follows, and soon, we have half of the attention again. I smile, elated, and we finally reach the finish.

President Snow makes an 'inspiring' speech, but to me, it means nothing at all. I'm sick and tired of his usual words that he repeats each year. After a while, Snow finally departs from his balcony, and we get ready to go back.

Trigent and Enobaria hug me, saying that we did a fabulous job of getting the crowd's attention. I smile at Cato, but his attention is on District 12. I tilt my head and see the tributes, but then I look away. Eventually, Cato stops staring and we introduce ourselves to the District 1 tributes.

The boy tribute, Marvel, is tall and skinny, and he looks smart, yet powerful. He is friendly and really nice, and he reminds me a lot of Syne. The girl tribute, Glimmer, is just plain annoying, like most of the District 1 past tributes. Ugh, the names given to District 1 children are just absurd. I admit that she is pretty, but she simply shoves me to get to Cato. I roll my eyes as they laugh, and I can see Marvel scowling at them.

"What, do all guys melt when they see a pretty, blonde girl?" I grin, and Marvel laughs. It turns out he isn't her biggest fan either. I can tell that we are going to work cooperatively.

I turn back and head to the inside department with Enobaria, Brutus, Trigent and Pylo, Cato's stylist. I call him to come with us, but he just ignores me and continues talking. Brutus shrugs and tells me to get going, and that he was going to deal with him. For a second I feel guilty, but then my anger replaces my sadness.

We get the penthouse, just like all the other Districts. As I step into the doors, my eyes widen in amazement. This is just like the train...no, it's much better! It looks modern and futuristic, and everything is neat and tidy. We sit down at the dining table, the table already prepared. Dolly joins us for dinner, and we start to eat.

Shamelessly, I eat whatever I want, and my mentors just laugh. They've been through it too, I expect. Although District 2 isn't poor, we never eat food as luxurious as this. I hear from Dolly that us Careers don't get dessert, but I just shrug. I don't think I can even fit dessert in! However, Dolly sneaks us some ice cream which we all glady accept. She's not as bad as I thought she was.

In the middle of our conversation, Cato finally arrives and sits down next to me. He pauses momentarily to take in the view, and Brutus just stares him down. Apparently, he had taken a tour of this place with the District 1 tributes, but I doubt that Marvel had agreed to come. Without thinking, I stand up and address everyone that I was going to sleep, then quickly walk into my new room. I hope Cato gets my message I'm trying to send to him. I definitely won't enjoy working with the spoilt Glimmer.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews again! Please tell me what you like/dislike (eg. more Clato, too much detail, etc.). It'll help me more than just a simple 'It's good' xD Praises are accepted too, though!**

**Oh, just a question. Do you guys want a lot of Glato and Clarvel? What are your opinions?**


	9. Training Kiss

**Cato's POV**

Right as I exit my room, I look to my left where Clove's room is located. Why did she storm off like that? I haven't seen Clove like this since three years ago, when I had nearly suffered the same fate as Syne. I hope that she is feeling exactly like last time - angry, but able to forgive.

I make my way down into the dining table, and as expected, my mentors are already there. However, Clove isn't anywhere to be seen. I sit down in front of them and start to eat, giving them a questioning look when I look up.

"We don't just give you advice for nothing, you know." Enobaria says, a hint of disappointment in her voice. As she eats, her gold teeth sparkles as a reminder to not mess with her. I stop eating and put down my fork, and raise an eyebrow.

"You don't remember? We especially told you to stick with Clove, and never trust the other Careers!" Brutus says angrily, yet he talks in the same, calm manner. I finally understand what they mean.

I don't get it. What's so wrong with taking a tour around the place? I know that it was illegal, and we all hate District 1, but isn't this what they want? To suck up to them so we get their full on attention? I had known that Clove would definitely reject, and the boy from 1 had refused instantly, so it wasn't really my fault. At least I don't think so.

Clove finally emerges from her room and silently sits next to me, not giving eye contact. I can tell that she's a bit upset, so I turn to face her. Luckily, Dolly calls our mentors for some preparation of some sort, so they leave us two alone.

Today is the first day where we can train and meet the other tributes. Brutus and Enobaria has especially pointed out that we should never show our full potential until the test. I still believe that we should still be strong, so people can start to fear us.

"You ready for today?" I ask casually. Clove stares at me momentarily, and she nods. "You're not angry at me, are you?"

"No, why would I be?" She says quickly; too quickly. I can tell by the tone of her voice that she is lying, and I laugh lightly. Clove looks at me in confusion, but continues to eat her breakfast.

"Anyway, whether you're mad or not, we need to focus on training. Us Careers need to give a strong impression" I say quietly, fidgeting with my fork. This wasn't getting better, and we only had a few hours left before we get to the training arena. "I was just trying to get on their good side-"

"Yeah, I know. I told you, I'm not angry at you. Just make the job easier and bring Marvel with you next time" Clove said, a hint of laughter in her voice. I smirk. That's my Clove. The girl who can flip situations and feelings around in a second.

After we had finished eating, Enobaria approaches us as we head to the training centre. She gives us some quick tips to making the best of our sessions, and she repeats constantly that we should focus on the surviving courses. We both agree and we step into the enormous room.

The first thing that catches my eye is the equipment. They have a vast selection of training machinery that will probably turn an innocent child into a skilled fighter. Clove and I join in the semi-circle made by the other tributes, and I look around to examine the other tributes. Most of them look weak and helpless, apart from the boy from 11, but I could beat him easily. The tributes from District 12 finally come, and Clove instantly locks her eyes on them. I cough loudly as I see Glimmer waving at me.

The head trainer, a tall, slim woman called Atala, starts to explain the training schedule. In each station, there is an expert to help and teach, and there are a few skilled fighters that are available to train with you. We can roam wherever we want, whenever we want, but we are restricted to lay a finger on any of the tributes. Looking around, I have this unbreakable temptation to go straight to the mêlée combat station, but I know that Enobaria had especially told us to stay on the survival stations. I look to Clove, and she is staring at the knife station. I'm sure we can spend a bit of time on fighting.

Atala dismisses us, and Clove and I immediately run to our selected stations. I start with the sword and start stabbing the dummies, practicing my skill. Gradually, I can see eyes staring at me, and I realise that I need to keep on a low-level. Clove is occupying herself with her knives - landing each knife on the bullseye of each dummy 15 metres away. Even the girl from 12 is staring at her, and I smile in satisfaction.

We all line up for our strength and stealth skills, which we both ace. I see a boy from 7 that can't even manage to get from one place to another on monkey bars. Once we get some more free time again, the Careers gather together. Clove and Marvel start to talk, and I get this weird feeling. However, Glimmer starts to giggle loudly for no reason, even when I haven't said a word to her.

Marvel, as I had observed, is extremely good with spears and his accuracy is almost as perfect as Clove. I'm quite happy that we have someone useful for once. Glimmer, however, is useless. She claims that she is the best with archery, but Marvel just rolls his eyes, and I don't believe it either. She spends most of her time in the camouflage and fire making section, or just gazing at me. I'm starting to get annoyed at her, even though she is incredibly beautiful.

Once the first training session has finished, the four of us make our way up onto the roof of the building. It's a mesmerizing view, and the city seems to stretch on forever. There is an electric force field, just in case we try to suicide or something. I try my best to get on Marvel's good side, and truthfully, he's a good guy. On the other hand, Clove and Glimmer are complete opposites, and they seem to pick a fight every time they talk. I laugh to myself. They're just like kids, except Clove can be quite deadly.

We talk until it's dark, and Marvel offers to take Clove back. Before I could object, she smiles and agrees, and they take the elevator back. I feel uncomfortable, now that it's just Glimmer and me. After a minute of awkward silence, she suddenly leans in to me. My first reaction is to push her back, gently, though. She looks hurt, so I quickly ask her to go back.

"I don't get it. You don't like me?" Glimmer says sadly. I feel a bit guilty, and I quickly shake my head as I press the button to go back down. Then everything happens so fast. The only moment I catch is when she kisses me, and the elevator open.

Marvel and Clove is standing right in front of us.

* * *

**First, I AM SO SORRY! I know I haven't written anything in the past 3 days, and I'm apologise for that! D: I've just had a writer's block, and today it all came back to me again. On my views there's this massive downfall xD I hope you guys continue to read again! **

**Cliffhangers are awesome :3**


	10. Arguments

**Clove's POV**

It catches me right off track. Originally, Marvel and I had planned to grab a knife I had dropped on the roof. I wouldn't have expected this to happen - not even in my imagination. My senses have disappeared completely; I can't move, speak or think. The only thing I can do is stare.

Once Cato has noticed that we were spectating, he pushes Glimmer away and steps out of the elevator. My eyes lock on him. I can feel Marvel's hand gently rest on my shoulder. Usually, I despise anybody touching me, but that hand reassured that I wasn't completely broken.

"Clove...it's not what you saw. I can explain..." Cato says desperately, slowly trying to approach me. WIth instinct, I step back, my eyes still focused on him. Cato, my training partner, best friend and lover; did he just betray me? I don't really know what I'm feeling. There are mixed thoughts in my brain, and all I just want to do is just rest.

To make matters worse, Glimmer follows Cato and clutches his arm tightly, almost hugging it. Anger bubbles up inside me as I see this. If it wasn't for the strict rules of the Hunger Games, I would have cut through her with my knives. I can see Cato trying to get away from Glimmer's irresistible charm and clutch, but he gives up.

"Clove-" Cato starts, but I rush into an open elevator before he can continue. I can't bear to hear him say another word, or even catch sight of that flirty, annoying Glimmer. Cato and Marvel try to come with me, but I constantly press the close button so the door can shut before they reach me.

As I go up to the roof, tears form in my eyes. For a moment I don't believe it. It's been so long since I've cried - I can't cry now. Not in the Hunger Games. Not in front of everyone. I head back down, and Marvel and Cato greet me in sympathy. I roll my eyes and glare at Cato.

"Oh, don't worry about me. You should go and take care of your princess Glimmer" I say sarcastically, and storm off, irked. Behind me I can barely make out the words of Marvel and Cato arguing, but my ears feel like they've been blocked with earmuffs.

Without any form of thinking, I barge in our apartment, hoping to just be alone. But as usual, Brutus and Enobaria are sitting at the dining table and chatting to one another. Brutus notices me and beckons me to come as he pops a grape into his mouth. I have no other choice but to do what he says, if I don't want to look suspicious.

"So, how was your first day of training, Cupcake?" He says playfully. I smile weakly and mutter a small 'fine'. It seems that I have lost my voice due to the choking of my quick cry. He peers into my face closely and narrows his eyes.

"Your face is red. Even your eyes are bloodshot. Was training that bad? I expected better from a District 2 tribute-"

"Where's Cato?" Enobaria cuts in, fiddling with a fork and stabbing a piece of meat. I sigh deeply and look down, avoiding any eye contact. Shrugging, I stand up and take my leave, but I can't hold it in anymore.

"Just one thing. If you expect me to team up with the girl from 1, count me out!" I say briefly and head for my neat, modern room. I toss my brown side-bag on a red, stripy armchair and lay down on my bed, breathing heavily in a steady pace.

I don't know how long I've been staring at the ceiling for. Surprisingly, the ceiling is quite interesting. The patterns and flicks that are carved into the wood are uniquely shaped...as if it was a picture. Suddenly, I sit up and look up. It was true, there seemed to be a message or a picture. As I stare into the intricate designs intertwining into each other, I finally see it. There seems to be a picture of a wolf, but not just a normal wolf. It almost seems mutant; abnormal.

Suddenly the door swings open. I don't care who it is, but this moment really isn't the right time to interrupt me. Slowly, my fixed gaze moves to the tall, build figure standing in the doorway. It's him.

My glare catches him off track. He flinches slightly, but his eyes are still gazing into mine. I avoid eye contact and stand up, heading to my bag sitting on the chair. He starts to slowly move to me, but I glare at him again.

"Don't you dare..." I utter coldly. He continues to walk though, ignoring my threat. "I'm serious, Cato."

"Hear me out, Clove..." He pleads desperately, still walking towards me. I'm now at a dead end. The wall is behind me, and Cato is blocking my only route to getting out. Finally, I sigh and nod vaguely. His face expression changes instantly; from a worried, sad expression to being relieved. "She came right at me in the elevator. I swear on my life, Clove! Do you think I-"

"And you just let her?" I interrupt carelessly, raising an eyebrow. I decide that for now the best thing to do is to put on a tough front. Getting all worked up and emotional will just ruin my reputation. "You enjoyed that, didn't you?"

"No! I tried to push her away! Look, do you think I would lie to you?" Cato protests. Knowing his personality, Cato doesn't waste his time arguing for something he doesn't believe in. With this thought in mind, I soften up slightly. Yet I still feel betrayed.

I lower my eyes to the ground and sigh. It was no use arguing with Cato. Mouth dry, I reach inside my bag and fish out a blue water bottle I had received from my parents. As I take a sip from it, I see Cato smile slightly at the corner of my eye. Once I chuck the bottle into my bag, he saunters over to me and pinches my cheek gently.

"What- Hey!" I chuckle, slapping his hand away. Cato grins and gives me a massive bear hug. If it's one thing I can't escape from, it's his bear hugs. With his tall build and strength, I can't slip away or jump out. And I have to admit, I enjoy them quite a bit.

"So you forgive me?" He begs. I can hear the reluctance in his tone. I fold my arms and look up at him, nodding slowly. He gives me a mischievous smile. "That's why you're Clovable."

I scowl jokingly and walk out of my room in a completely different manner and mood as when I had walked into it. Expecting Brutus and Enobaria to criticize me as always, I steadily walk to the dining table and sit next to Brutus. Cato follows my steps, sitting opposite of me. However, they don't say a word or even look at us. Not even a quick, acknowledging glance.

We sit in silence. I fidget with my food while Cato gobbles up the food hungrily. Although I do have a bit of remaining anger inside me, my mind wasn't focused on that. Why weren't our mentors talking to us?

"I apologise for how I acted earlier..." I finally say, softly. I can hear them put down their cutlery at almost the same time, and I slowly drag my eyes up. Brutus folds his arms and stares at Cato, while Enobaria gives me a piercing glare.

"Do you think this is some sort of game, Clove?" Enobaria asks in a soft yet threatening voice. As she speaks, the gold on her teeth flashes like light reflecting on a mirror. I shake my head profoundly. "This isn't a fairytale. This is a matter of life and death! You can't have a grudge on your only team mate, just because he was with another girl!"

The room seems quieter than before. Cato has stopped eating immediately. How did they know about what happened? They probably overheard our conversation before or found out from a despicable source. Either way, I stare into my mentor's eyes. Although this was sudden, I'm not one to show weakness.

"You think I don't know this? I'm trying to train and prepare myself so Cato can win this!" I raise my voice, almost shouting, as I retaliate and blurt it all out. As I take a deep breath, I glance at Cato for a second, and then look back at Enobaria. "That slut is using him. She was trying to use him. If she succeeded in seducing him, he would die in the battlefield."

I'm panting now. I can feel my cheeks burning in anger, in frustration, in anguish. Enobaria's eyes have changed from being disappointed to surprised. Brutus puts a hand on my shoulder firmly. I calm down after a few minutes, and take a sip out of my large, glass cup.

Cato seems to be staring into space in my direction. From my gaze, Brutus and Enobaria's eyes follow and notice his reaction. His eyes are wide, in surprise. His hands are clenched tightly, and I can see veins popping visibly from his neck.

"Hey, Cato..." I whisper gently, reaching forward to touch his hands. However, in a sudden, quick movement, he jumped to his feet and trudged to his room, almost like a drunkard.

* * *

**I'm back from the dead! **

**How long has it been since I've updated? I think almost a year! I'm SO sorry for just disappearing like that. **

**A big thank you to everyone who has been constantly checking back, and especially who gave reviews! They were the reason I got back to writing this. Anyway, hope you enjoy this update. I will start updating regularly again! :D**

**Please review so I can improve and write more!  
**


End file.
